


Undercover kiss.

by 13thColdWar



Series: it'll leave you breathless (or with a nasty scar) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Escalator Kiss, F/M, shamelessly stole a scene from tws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 2. “Natasha kissed Steve to hide from STRIKE.”





	Undercover kiss.

That was their only undercover mission. It was a success, but Fury never gave them one again. Then, S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised. He was too busy thinking about how the only home he thought he had in this new century was the lair of his archenemy all along. He was being fed lies and kept in the dark. He can’t even trust anyone now. 

He doesn’t even know who to trust. 

“The first rule of going on the run is don’t run; walk.” Natasha’s soft voice brought him out from his thoughts that were turning darker every second. He hadn’t even realized he’s been trailing behind her, and so he quickened his pace and walked beside her. “If I run in these shoes, they’d fall off.” Then he cast a furtive glance around his surroundings, knowing full well that S.H.I.E.L.D., or Hydra rather, is now after their tails. 

Steve never realized until now that he was looking forward to work with Natasha again in an undercover mission. The only thing he hates about undercover ops is that he had to lie and pretend (in which he both suck at), but he likes to see Natasha in her expertise; it makes him admire her more. He was even hoping that maybe one day, they would have to pose as a married couple, or even just a couple. 

He never thought his hidden desires were to come true the day S.H.I.E.L.D. started crumbling. “Oh no, my fiancé was just helping me look for some honeymoon destinations,” she said very cheerfully, so much that it looks so fake to the ones who know her well. 

“Right, we’re getting married.” He tried to force the words out of his mouth without envisioning her walking down the aisle in a very beautiful white dress while he’s waiting at the altar. 

“Congratulations, where do you guys think about going?” the Apple employee who approached them to ask if they are in need of any assistance asked. 

Steve leaned towards the laptop and tried to hide it from his view with his massive frame, while Natasha continued typing away. “New Jersey.” He read the words aloud. 

The guy scoffed, amused, then suddenly, he squinted. And Steve felt a bead of sweat started forming in his forehead. He opened his mouth, then… “I have the exact same glasses.” Steve released a breath he’d been holding in. He nodded, looked down, and fixed his glasses. 

“Wow, you two are practically twins,” Natasha deadpanned from behind him. “I wish,” the guy replied, then held up his hands towards Steve’s frame and moved it up and down, as if he was praising him. “specimen,” he added. 

Steve kept his mouth shut, still nervous that he maybe not at all that inconspicuous. “Uh, if you guys need anything, I’ve been Aaron.” Aaron showed him his ID and finally left the two of them. 

Their act kept on until the two of them were riding down the escalator, Natasha keeping her gaze straight, looking for any hostiles, while Steve was behind her, scanning the area, using his height advantage. 

Steve, being Steve, didn’t notice Rumlow going up the escalator opposite them. Fortunately, Natasha did and she turned back to look up at him. 

He sensed Natasha’s sudden distress and looked down at her, trying to keep himself focused even though they were so close to each other. Steve kept his eyes from drifting down and from looking at her full lips and looked her in the eye. “Kiss me.” Natasha’s voice was raspy and Steve fought the wave of attraction he felt. 

“What?” Steve was shocked when his brain finally registered what Natasha said. “Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable,” Natasha replied in one breath. 

“Yes, they do.” Steve nodded and he felt his breath quicken, then stop all at one when Natasha grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Steve complied and felt his lips meet down her own. 

Steve’s brain forgot how to function, seeing that it stopped receiving oxygen. He was so busy thinking about how soft Natasha’s lips are. It tastes so sweet, like strawberry; the gum she’d been chewing on when he had pushed her to a vacant hospital room and slammed her to a wall. 

He was reminded then that he should grab this chance and kiss her (even though they were just preventing from getting caught) because this is what he’s been wanting to do ever since that mission in New Orleans. 

Just when he was about to make the kiss deeper, he felt Natasha pull away and realized that they had now escaped Rumlow and was now nearing their destination. 

Natasha took down the last steps and asked, “You still uncomfortable?” 

“Not exactly the word I would use.” He would probably need the whole dictionary to look for the word he could use to describe what he felt during the whole ordeal. 

Steve cleared his head and decided that now was not the time to think about how he would prefer their kiss to be after their first date and in a much more private place. And that he would like to kiss her because he wants to, and not because they are hiding. 

He ignored the fact that he felt Natasha linger a little longer when she was pulling away. He didn’t give it much thought anymore, because after all, his eyes were still close. 

**Author's Note:**

> because let'f all face it, Natasha lingered a little bit before pulling away and Steve looks like he was about to chase her mouth with his own


End file.
